Playing Games With the Girls
by Izzy
Summary: Drabble series. A week with Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee, and Logan: from the School for the Criminally Bewildered to the morgue.
1. Playing Games With the Girls

Playing Games with the Girls   
By Izzy 

Kitty sat on her bed, holding up a mock telephone. "Xavier School for the Criminally Bewildered, can I help you?" 

Rogue pulled a wary Logan into their dorm. "I have a Wolverine I need to turn over to you." 

Kitty put the phone down and grinned wickedly. "What do you want us to do to him?" 

"How did I get talked into this?" growled Logan. 

"Oh dear, temper problem." Jubilee rose from her bed. "We need a specialist. I'll be it." 

"Mr. Wolverine, if you would please sit down." She meant business, Logan could tell. Resignedly, he sat down on Rogue's bed. 

At least this was getting Rogue to smile. 


	2. Back Again?

Back Again?   
By Izzy 

Logan was even more wary when Rogue once again pulled him into her dorm. 

"He undid the braids," said Kitty and Jubilee dissapprovingly. 

"Harmful rebellious behavior." The latter added. "Sit down." 

"How are you getting him to do this?" Kitty asked Rogue, as Logan obeyed with only a glare. 

"Some guys you don't have to date to have whipped." Rogue laughed. 

"All that evolution and you've still whipped him?" Rogue just looked triumphant. 

Kitty and Jubilee both took an astonished look at him and Logan gave up on the rest of his dignity. "Evolution," he said, "is a fickle thing." 


	3. Someone's Great Idea

Someone's Great Idea   
By Izzy 

He was there for the third day in a row, and Kitty was phasing through the wall, bending under her load. "And what exactly am I supposed to do with a box of bananas?" 

Rogue looked at Jubilee. Jubilee looked at Rogue. It seemed they hadn't though of that. "Eat them?" they asked together. 

Kitty considered, then took a banana and started eating it. "Maybe one or two..." 

"Good idea." Next thing Logan knew, they were all just sitting about and eating bananas. 

_Definitely an improvement over the past two days,_ he thought. At least until he got the stomachache. 


	4. That's Girl Talk

_Author's Note:This was written with a rather obscure film called _L'Auberge Espanole_ in mind, but the girls can really be watching any movie with a cavalier attitude towards cheating._

That's Girl Talk 

It wasn't the movie that bothered him, but the conversation afterwards. 

When Kitty turned off the DVD player, her first comment was:"What a cavalier attitude towards cheating! I'd never do that. What about you two?" 

"Well," said Rogue, "it's sorta a non-issue for me. Ah can't-" 

"Bullshit!" Jubilee interrupted. "There's plenty of ways get dirty through clothes. Plus there's always sheets. You could do someone if you really wanted to." 

Rogue blushed. "Hadn't thought of that." 

Logan hadn't thought of that either. Now he had a few ideas. 

Maybe all this time with the girls was good for something? 


	5. An Accident

An Accident   
By Izzy 

Logan wasn't quite sure what happened, because it went so quickly. 

From what he could tell, Jubilee's dance on the bed had ended with her falling on Rogue, and she had rolled off in time to escape injury, but Rogue had still absorbed her power. Then Rogue had panicked, and started shooting plasma. 

By the time the three of them had calmed her down, the room was an absolute mess. Looking around, they surveyed the carnage about them, then one ventured a guilty, "Uh...oops?" 

Then Scott arrived, and his first words were, "Logan, what are you doing here?" 


	6. Aftermath

Aftermath   
By Izzy 

The three girls had moved their things into another dorm with Logan's aid and were standing around when Rogue apologized. 

"Don't," said Jubilee. "It was my fault." 

But Rogue turned to Logan and said, "Ah'm sorry you got involved in all this." 

"Rogue..." Logan started. But she cut him off with a smile that confused him, until he realized it was the first time he hadn't called her "kid." Even after watching her and her two friends behave like them, he didn't think of her as one. 

You never see the big moments happening, they just sort of...do. And that night, Logan decided it was time for the games to end. 


	7. Games Over

Games Over   
By Izzy 

Logan held up the mock phone. "Morgue, Logan speakin', I stab 'em and slab 'em." 

Jubilee and Kitty burst out laughing, but Rogue caught his meaningful look, and said, "Yes, I have one body for stabbing and slabbing." 

This was going better then expected. She held out her cloak, and he ran his claws through it. "Stab," he said suggestively, "and slab!" And he pushed her, grinning, onto her bed. He wasn't quite sure what they'd do, only that they'd do it. 

Jubilee gapsed, and Kitty quietly escorted her out the wall. "I think we need to get going now..." 


End file.
